Malos entendidos sobre esa cosa que llaman amor
by Lady Kiam
Summary: Porque si no entiendes bien el contexto de las palabras o el porqué de las situaciones, puede que te lleves un mal sabor de boca. Un querido sempai declarándose a una tierna chica? un dibujante de manga en una cita con una mujer mayor? Un chico del equipo de baloncesto enamorado de un príncipe? Espera un momento! No es lo que parece!
1. Chapter 1

**Malos entendidos sobre esa cosa que llaman amor**

Una historia escrita en primera persona, según el personaje.

By Lady Kiam

Porque si no entiendes bien el contexto de las palabras o el porqué de las situaciones, puede que te lleves un mal sabor de boca. Un querido sempai declarándose a una tierna chica? un dibujante de manga en una cita con una mujer mayor? Un chico del equipo de baloncesto enamorado de un príncipe? Espera un momento! No es lo que parece!

(Léase con voz de Kashima)

Cap 01. Malos entendidos sobre esa persona llamada Hori chan Sempai!

**Kashima's Pov**

Mis oídos lo escucharon, mis ojos lo vieron, pero mi mente simplemente no puede aceptarlo.

Yo siempre eh pensado que soy la persona que mejor conoce como piensa Sempai, solo yo logré entender su amargura al no poder actuar de princesa, solo yo pude darle algo de felicidad cuando me convertir en un corcel real (o toro) , solo yo comprendo cómo le gustan los chistes verdes, solo yo sé lo muy importante que soy aun cuando sempai dice que quiere verme muerta cada día de su vida, solo yo sé que mi dulce e inocente Hori chan sempai me adora de forma tsundere.

Pero, si lo entiendo de esa forma tan profunda como solo yo puedo hacerlo, entonces… como no me di cuenta antes?

No entiendo como sucedió esto en realidad, mientras golpeo mi cabeza en una de las paredes cercanas, trato de comprender si esto tiene sentido, acabo de ver como Hori sempai… se declaró a Chiyo chan?

"Sakura, sé que quizás tu no sientas nada por mí pero… pero en verdad debo decirlo… me gustas" esas palabras, esa escena, esa situación me están taladrando (literalmente) la cabeza. Kashima Yuu de 16 años, deja de ser hoy la persona número uno de sempai, obviamente no podrá amarme todo lo que quiera ahora que se ha declarado a alguien, yo… yo… estaré relegada siempre a un segundo plano? Todo se nubla, quizás porque dios se apiadó de mí y quiere evitarme la tristeza, o quizás porque me di muy fuerte con la pared, Sempai quiero cuidar de ti, tu corazón es demasiado delicado ahora verdad? de todos modos lo último que veo es a Mikoshiba mirándome extrañado, que dices Mikoshiba? …

**Mikorin's Pov**

Nozaki me había dicho que nos viéramos en la azotea de la escuela, parece que tiene que hacer una nueva obra de teatro, y como según él, el ver una actuación en vivo y directo le ayudó a poder crear la anterior, quiere que actuemos nuevamente, quiero intentarlo, fue divertido actuar la última vez, pero claramente no diré eso, me vería como un desesperado necesitando atención, o poco genial, pero que digo, eso no es malo, es decir no es malo querer actuar un poquito, incluso Hori sempai dijo que era bueno, o sea, yo simplemente estoy ayudando, no es como si quisiera atención! Mierda… pero ahora, después de gritar un poco ya que el paisaje que tengo frente a mí es de lo más aterrador, estoy asustado. Justo cuando estoy por llegar a la azotea hay frente a mi un charco de sangre y un cuerpo quizás sin vida en el piso, me doy cuenta que es Kashima, hoy de seguro hizo algo muy malo, normalmente Hori sempai no la golpea tan fuerte.

Pregunto si sigue viva, pero no me responde… oh diablos, hoy Hori sempai se ha pasado, debo llevarla a enfermería! Porque el charco de sangre sigue creciendo!

**Hori´s Pov.**

La estúpida Kashima estaba ahora en una de las camas de la enfermería por una fuerte contusión y un corte en la cabeza, aun desmayada. Todos me preguntaron si fui yo, ya hubiese querido ser yo, pero todo indicaba que se había dado ella sola en la cabeza contra la pared. Era raro verla así, la única vez que había hecho esto había sido porque no la había dejado escaparse de los ensayos, bueno, eso creí en un inicio. Fue hace casi un año, fue la primera obra en la que ella se presentaba y no estaba nada nerviosa aparentemente, ella decía cada instante que quería ir a la inauguración de un café temático, solo por ese día todos los dulces estarían a mitad de precio y varias chicas insistieron en que ellas pagarían. No la dejé ir e incluso la até, aun no tenía tanta confianza con ella como para golpearla, además era una chica, pero… la desgraciada logró escaparse una hora antes del estreno, con todas mis fuerzas la noqueé de una patada antes de que saliera de la escuela, desde esa día golpearla no se me dificulta nada, tengo los nervios destrozados a causa de ella, la sinvergüencería de esa Kashima va a matarme algún día. Cuando regresamos al teatro se comenzó a dar de topes con la pared y tuve que pararla, no porque me importara que se lastimara, bueno, sí, me importa, o sea, si se hace algo en el rostro estamos perdidos. Pero ahí me di cuenta, que el motivo del escape no eran los pasteles, ella realmente estaba nerviosa, solo que no pudo demostrarlo de otra forma.

Ahora me pregunto, ¿había un motivo tan fuerte que la puso tan nerviosa y ansiosa como para hacer esto nuevamente?

Pero ahora nos encontramos aquí, en la enfermería esperando que aparezca la enfermera, esta tonta situación hizo que paráramos el ensayo que teníamos con Sakura, vaya que se puso nerviosa, cuando dije mis líneas con su nombre, enseguida se sonrojó y gritaba perdón a cada instante, jaja si alguien nos veía en ese momento realmente pensarían que me rechazaron, supongo que se puso así por que Nozaki estaba cerca, se bien que Nozaki no se ha dado cuenta, pero… no creo que tarde mucho en darse cuenta, ella es bastante obvia, pero si estamos hablando de Nozaki…creo que es mejor que Sakura se lo diga de frente o nunca se dará cuenta.

Ahora Nozaki está escribiendo algo en su libreta mirando hacia Kashima, no quiero ni saber qué hará en su manga con esta escena, también estaba Mikoshiba quien mira algo preocupado a Kashima, no entiendo por qué lo hace, ah bueno… él es Mamiko, supongo que es su naturaleza preocuparse por un amigo, no importa que el amigo sea a veces toda una mierda de persona. Sakura puso algunas curitas en el rostro de Kashima, vaya que es una chica amable. Le repito que la dejemos descansar y que no nos preocupemos, pero mientras hablamos algo nos interrumpe.

"Ho..Hori..sem..pai" esas palabras salen de la boca de Kashima,¿está soñando conmigo? ¿Por qué siento que si está soñando conmigo dirá algo malo?

Repite mi nombre y todos me miran raro, ok, sé que la golpeo mucho pero ella se lo busca! No es que la tenga traumada o algo así! "Hori chan.. me gus….me gus…"

¿Qué mierdas significa esto? ¿Qué carajos va a decir esta mujer?

**Sakura's Pov **

Kashima-kun está muy mal, nadie sabe que sucedió exactamente pero Hori sempai dice que se dio sola de topes con la pared, increíblemente no me parece raro. Le pongo curitas al rostro mientras esperamos a la enfermera, no sé cómo decirlo, pero siento que Kashima kun está sufriendo, algo en su rostro y su expresión me dicen eso. Antes de esto Nozaki kun nos había pedido a mí y a Hori sempai que lo ayudáramos junto a Mikorin a interpretar unas escenas de la obra de teatro que estaba escribiendo, acepté pensando que sería divertido ya que me explicó que se ambientaba en la época actual, y el papel de Kashima sería de un chico dulce y amable con un hechizo que lo obligaba a comportarse como en su vida pasada, todo un príncipe engreído. Ese papel es perfecto para Kashima y mi ayuda consistía en leer las líneas de la chica que lo quiere sinceramente, pero para mí mala suerte, mi personaje no tenía aun nombre, Hori sempai dijo que no había problema, mientras tanto usaría mi nombre. Pero cuando dijo esa línea de la declaración me quedé en blanco! Escuchar cómo se me declaran siendo o no ficción es demasiado para mi corazón, Estaba hecha una olla a presión. "Perdón!" grité eso sin darme cuenta, pero realmente no sabía que más responder! Además tenía a Nozaki kun mirándome de lejos, como diablos podría estar concentrada cuando él me mira seriamente? , bueno dejando de lado todo ello, ahora nos encontramos en la enfermería preocupados por Kashima kun.

Mikorin y Nozaki kun hablan mientras Hori sempai me dice que la dejemos ahí recostada descansando. El realmente se preocupa por ella, algo me dice que si Kashima viera este lado amable de Sempai, no lo dejaría en paz en toda su vida.

"Ho..hori..sem..pai" me sorprendo un poco por cómo sale el nombre de Sempai de la boca de Kashima kun, no puedo creer que incluso en su inconciencia piense en él, miro a Hori sempai, no se ha dado cuenta todo lo que Kashima kun piensa en él?

"Hori chan.. me gus….me gus…" KYA! Me estoy poniendo nerviosa por esta situación! Sempai se va a enterar de los sentimientos de Kashima de esta forma!?

**Nozaki's Pov.**

_**Escribiendo en su libreta.**_

Se me ha ocurrido una trama genial para "Le'ts fall in love", después de tiempo una nueva rival de amor aparece, o eso pensábamos, porque cuando Mamiko piense que la nueva estudiante está detrás de Suzuki, en realidad… ella está detrás de Mamiko y le dice que si no la acepta se matará, le pide que olvide a Suzuki y comenzará a darse de topes con la pared hasta quedarse desmayada, Mamiko la salvará llevándola a la enfermería, de esa forma entonces ella….

"Ho..hori..sem..pai"

… Estando juntas en la enfermería susurrará el nombre de Mamiko dulcemente, Mamiko se siente enternecida por la dulzura con la que dice su nombre y pone un rostro de amabilidad, su corazón hace doki doki mientras dice "lo lamento yo amo a Suzuki san"

"Hori chan.. me gus….me gus…"

… Mamiko no puede decir más ya que escucha a la chica desmayada decir algo más, Ma…mamiko chan- me gustas, te quiero como a nadie!

**Mikorin's Pov.**

Nozaki está escribiendo velozmente en su libreta, le pregunto que hace y veo que escribe una nueva trama para su manga, ese hombre saca tramas de todo. Bueno me pongo a espiar un poco lo que ha escrito, el nuevo personaje que crea es como Kashima? Un momento, Kashima no debería ser chico? Osea es el príncipe no?... le pregunto a Nozaki pero no me dice mucho está demasiado concentrado….

"Ho..hori..sem..pai" Kashima comienza a despertar? Oh… parece que solo habla dormida, y dice el nombre de sempai, lo miro extrañado ya que sempai parece horrorizado, hombre! Una linda corderita está diciendo tu nombre en sueños! Sé un lobo y acércate más a cazarla! Ok me estoy poniendo nervioso por mis pensamientos! Por qué diablos tuve que pensar eso?!

"Hori chan.. me gus….me gus…" Oh,.. Esta situación es rara, oh vaya que si está siendo incomodo todo esto.

**Kashima's Pov**

Agarraban a Hori chan sempai frente a mí, Chiyo chan y Mikoshiba apenas si lo detenían, no entiendo que ha sucedido, me duele demasiado la cabeza. Quizás Sempai me golpeo? Pero normalmente recuerdo eso, cada marca que me hace es con amor, no puedo olvidar ninguna, ya que yo soy la número uno para sempai.

En fin, Nozaki me dice que me encontraron en las gradas cercanas a la azotea completamente desmayada con una cortada en la cabeza. Lo volví a hacer?, no me acuerdo, y por qué haría eso de nuevo?

De pronto lo recuerdo, Hori chan sempai está frente a mi cabreadísimo siendo apenas sostenido pro Mikoshiba y Chiyo chan, da un poco de miedo pero me levanto y me pongo frente a él, todos se sorprenden y parecen calmarse un poco, no puedo contenerme y lo miro con tanta lástima, pobrecito, es que es tan dulce e inocente, seguramente fue su primera declaración y lo rechazaron, no soy la numero uno para sempai, obviamente no puedo, mírenme, soy todo un semental, pero quiero que él entienda que hay personas que lo quieren, no importa lo bajito que sea, no importa lo tsundere que sea, no importa si su sueño es ser una princesa, pero el siempre será mi número uno. Con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo "Hori chan sempai, me gustaría que siempre fueras mi princesa!"

"Mierda! Te sigues burlando de mí!? Acabas de decir lo mismo!" No sé por qué me respondió eso, ahora Nozaki también lo sostenía ya que parecía que iba a matarme, acaso dije algo malo?

**Sakura´s Pov**

Después de aclararle todo a Kashima todo volvió a la normalidad, claro que evitamos decirle quien era el escritor, pero al final entendió que eso no fue una declaración ni un rechazo.

Kashima luce más feliz que nunca, pero creo que ni siquiera Kashima entiende que tanto quiere a sempai, si se sintió así pensando que Hori sempai estaba declarándose a alguien más siendo rechazado, no me imagino que sucedería si Hori sempai tuviese novia… pobre Kashima!

Me la imagino que se quedará en casa sin ir a la escuela y se saltará todas las clases, pero… momento, a veces hace eso, en fin, me la imagino deprimida sin poder concentrarse en su papel de príncipe, llorando al ver a un alegre Hori sempai con su novia que quizás se llame algo así como Saki, oh maldita Saki, te robaste a sempai! Ahora Kashima está llorando desconsoladamente por culpa de esa Saki, al atardecer sube a un edificio quizás la azotea, mira al horizonte y avanza unos pasos al borde … y decide… NOOOOOOOO Kashima!

"Hori Sempai eres un tonto!"

**Hori's Pov**

"Hori Sempai eres un tonto!" Que le pasa a Sakura? Tan solo pasé a preguntar si alguien había visto a Kashima y me responde eso.

"Deja a Saki! No entiendes lo mal que está Kashima Kun por causa de esa!?" Quien es Saki?

Le digo que no sé quién es Saki y le pregunto qué le pasa, pero ya es tarde ella comienza a decirme que soy cruel y que soy la peor persona de este mundo, que no me doy cuenta sobre Kashima, o sea, que tiene que ver Kashima en esto? Osea la estoy buscando pero nada más!

Lo siguiente que dice, está generando un peor mal entendido ya que en ese momento pasa Kashima a saludar, otro mal entendido? Mierda, ya no quiero más!

**Kashima's Pov**

"No quiero que Kashima se entere sobre tu novia Saki! Eres de lo peor Hori sempai" Escucho como Chiyo chan grita eso a sempai. El mundo se está oscureciendo, y mi mente vuelve a taladrarme, novia, a dicho novia, sempai tiene novia? No que yo era la numero uno? No… no….NOOO

No puedo evitar sentirme enojada, nunca me enojo con sempai, pero no voy a perder, sea quien sea esa Saki, estoy segura que no podrá a tratar a sempai como la princesa que quiere ser, lo juro, yo soy su príncipe, y sempai es mi princesa!

"Sempai! Prometiste que serias mi princesa para siempre! Explícame esto Hori sempai!"

**Hori's Pov**

Golpeé a Kashima por reflejo, es que no puedo evitarlo cada vez que hace algo estúpido como ahora, como se atreve a gritarme eso en público!? Ahora la estoy arrastrando por los pasillos diciendo que hay ensayo y que no me importa que tenga en su cabeza.

"Hori chan sempai es mío"

Tiemblo al escuchar eso, que no soy un objeto!, la miro de reojo. Parece triste? Se me ponen los pelos de punta, esto es extraño, la suelto de improvisto y se mantiene sentada en el piso, me pongo frente a ella para decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero… no puedo decirle más que algo.

"no soy de nadie, yo soy de mí mismo, solo me pertenezco a mí! No sé quién es Saki, no sé qué diablos tiene en la cabeza Sakura pero no tengo novia ni nada, es más si la tuviera nunca lo sabrías. Ahora quiero ir al club de teatro y ensayar ok?"

Los ojos de Kashima se agrandaron, y extrañamente se puso de rodillas, lo siguiente que dijo… me dejo sorprendido

"no eres de nadie Hori Sempai, lo sé bien… pero para mí, eres el número uno"

No puedo creer que esas palabras hayan salido de Kashima. Me estoy poniendo nervioso, quizás a Kashima realmente le importo como un amigo?

"y yo siempre seré tu príncipe, princesa Hiro chan sempai!"

Mierda, era imposible. La golpeo nuevamente y la dejo en el piso, hoy no tengo ganas de verla, estoy harto de sus estúpidas palabras, si se falta hoy ya me da igual.

**Nozaki 's Pov.**

"Ma…mamiko… se mi príncipe!"

Y luego Mamiko la golpea ferozmente diciendo, "estás jugando conmigo"?, le describo la escena a Ken san, parece irritado y frustrado. Yo pienso que es una genial escena y lo mejor es que es basado en algo real, Ken san parece enojado y no sé porque me mira raro. Dijo que sacara ideas de historias reales de amor. Es claro que esto es basado en la vida real. Se siente el amor en el ambiente!

**XDDDD Lali houuu no pude evitar escribir sobre Kashima… no pude XD en fin habrán 3 caps, pero ahora este, tardaré en escribir por lo menos un mes, pero espero que les haya gustado, la pregunta siguiente es ahora esta:**

**Hablo ahora del caso del mal entendido de Nozaki y Chiyo? O el de Wakamatsu y Seo? XD la pareja que gane la haré de golpe XD en fin, la votación termina una semana después de subido este cap. Beshistosh a la distancia!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Malos entendidos sobre esa cosa que llaman amor**

By Lady Kiam

Porque si no entiendes bien el contexto de las palabras o el porqué de las situaciones, puede que te lleves un mal sabor de boca. Un querido sempai declarándose a una tierna chica? un dibujante de manga en una cita con una mujer mayor? Un chico del equipo de baloncesto enamorado de un príncipe? Espera un momento! No es lo que parece!

(Léase con voz de Chiyo)

Cap 02. Malos entendidos, horribles, muy…muy malos, sobre esa persona llamada Nozaki kun

**Chiyo's Pov**

Chiyo Sakura, 16 años, acabo de escuchar algo de la boca del chico que me gusta y siento que el ambiente se hace cada vez más deprimente "No..No..No…Nozaki kun, podrias repetir lo que… a…a…acabas de de .de .de decir?" Pregunto nuevamente, porque quiero creer que quizá escuché mal, pero no, lo que sale de la boca de Nozaki kun es una confirmación espantosa… Nozaki kun, tuvo .. .ci.. .. cita con Mi…Mi..Mi.. Miyako san?

**Wakamatsu's Pov**

La escena que tengo frente a mi es impactante, hace tan solo unos minutos ví a Sakura san correr llorando por los pasillos y entrar a su curso, ahora Seo sempai está siendo muy amable con Sakura san, parece que algo realmente triste le sucedió, Seo sempai la está escuchando atentamente, mirando y asintiendo a cada palabra mientras la abraza, realmente me sorprende, no sabía lo tan buenas amigas que eran esas dos, realmente Seo sempai me sorprende, sé que es algo quizás muy torpe, que realmente le gustan las cosas aterradoras y que no se fija si incomoda un poco o completamente a los demás, no conocía este lado amable de ella… quizás este sea el lado de Seo sempai que siempre eh buscado!, yo creo que quizás en el fondo, pero muy en el fondo es una persona amable, ya que aunque sea algo violenta siempre ayuda al equipo de basquetbol femenino, y sus amigas, aunque tiene pocas, parecen apreciarla, aunque sea un poco y… un momento, que diablos hace Seo sempai ahora?! Porque comienza a hablar tan raro, o está queriendo hacer a Sakura san reir hablando incoherencias? ... supongo que es una táctica para hacer que ría pero porque siento que Sakura san realmente se siente frustrada? No sé qué le dice luego pero ahora veo como grita a Seo sempai "Yuzuki… te odio", sin darme cuenta me quedé mirando esta escena ya que la puerta de su curso está abierta, siento que debo retirarme ya, antes de que Seo sempai se dé cuenta que estoy aquí.

**Seo's Pov**

No era normal escuchar a Chiyo llorando, pero ahora ya se hizo frecuente, por alguna razón vino corriendo a la hora del almuerzo hacia el curso, y ahora está abrazándome fuerte, diciendo cosas como "Noz….cit….miy….no….porq…..Noz…tont….yo….porq" no entiendo nada,... ah! Ya se, está inventando un nuevo idioma y desea que lo aprenda, es normal que piense que siendo yo tan atenta y comprensiva me dé cuenta aun sin que necesite decírmelo en un idioma entendible, la escucho expectante, quizás si dejara de llorar sería más sencillo, pero aun asi la escucho, de seguro si sigo así aprenderé algo de ese idioma. Me estoy aburriendo un poco, ahora recuerdo que tenía que decirle algo a Chiyo pero no recuerdo que era… en fin, después de seguro lo recordaré, comienzo a intentar hablar en su idioma, claro sin llorar, pero cuando lo hago "pub ap nan tad de rare mai ta but", se queda extrañada, y me pregunta "Yuzuki… que haces?" tranquilizándose un poco, "estoy hablando tu idioma, pero sabes, si sigues llorando no puedo comprenderlo muy bien, pero, que tal? Lo aprendí?", le respondo pero ella sigue con esa mirada extrañada, en fin… pero de pronto recuerdo lo que le tenía que decirle a Chiyo, lo que ví ayer!... se lo digo pero su reacción es realmente mala "Yuzuki… te odio!" me grita y se va a quién sabe dónde, eh? Ella odia los restaurantes o qué? No comprendo que sucede pero miro como Waka me espía nuevamente, ese chico es algo tímido, en fin, creo que iré a molestarlo un rato.

**Wakamatsu's Pov**

"Waka" escucho al darme la vuelta, maldición! La saludo amablemente, bueno, es que si no la saludo sería mal educado de mi parte, detesto que esté cerca de mí pero tampoco puedo ser una persona poco educada. "Viste como aprendí el idioma de Chiyo?" no comprendo de que me habla, idioma?, eso era un idioma secreto? "Sempai, porque Sakura san gritó que te odiaba?" le pregunté, era raro que Sakura san se enojase por algo asi, de seguro era un mal entendido "en ese idioma raro, estoy segura, que te odio significa algo asi como gracias por escucharme, eres genial…o quizás odio los restaurantes, de esos caros europeos " su respuesta no me parece creíble, en primer lugar, que tienen que ver los restaurantes europeos?, En fin, sigo pensando en Sakura san, parecía tan dolida, sin pensarlo le digo algo a sempai "Sempai, quizás Sakura san quería hablar con alguien porque algo malo le pasó, ella de seguro confía en ti, no deberías seguirla? Quizás se enojó porque a veces dices cosas sin pensar y pudiste herir su sentí-" me callo al darme cuenta que dije todo lo que tenía en la cabeza, sempai mira al piso y luego al lugar por donde se fue Sakura san, oh, debería disculparme, creo que hice sentir mal a Seo sempai, quizás no fue su intensión decir algo malo, parece que piensa algo detenidamente, de pronto me dice algo aún más raro "este fin de semana iremos a uno de esos restaurantes europeos", porque nunca presta atención a lo que le digo!?

**Chiyo´s Pov**

"pub ap nan tad de rare mai ta but" no sé qué diablos intenta hacer Yuzuki diciéndome eso, pero hacer sus bromas en este momento, solo me pone más triste… por qué diablos mi mejor amiga en la escuela no me escucha?, "Yuzuki… que haces?" pregunto algo más calmada, quizás solo quiere distraerme. "estoy hablando tu idioma, pero sabes, si sigues llorando no puedo comprenderlo, y bien? Que tal? Lo aprendí?", definitivamente venir a hablar con Seo es la peor idea que tuve, pero en fin, es Yuzuki, su falta de interés no es novedad, de pronto me dice que vio algo el fin de semana, y que escuchó una conversación… todo se confirma una vez más, "Yuzuki… te odio!" corro a cualquier sitio donde pueda calmarme, esto es horrible,

.. estás bien?", veo a quien golpee, me abrazo a esa persona "Mikori.i.i.i.i.i.i. por favor, por favor, dime que todo es mentira!"

**Mikorin´s Pov**

No puedo creer toda la cosa que me cuenta Sakura, es completamente imposible, pero si el mismo Nozaki se lo ha confirmado, entonces ¿qué posibilidades hay para que sea un mal entendido?. Pero siendo Nozaki como es, debe haber algo que no está del todo claro. Pero lo peor es que incluso Seo, su compañera de curso le confirmó eso.

"asi… que viste a Nozaki, el fin de semana, salir de un restaurante por la noche con Miyako san?", le pregunto y recibo un triste si de su parte, "No querías malinterpretar nada, así que esperaste hasta hoy para preguntarle?" nuevamente recibo un lastimoso si, "…y hoy Nozaki te dijo que si tuvo una cita con Miyako san?", Sakura comienza a llorar, no quiero seguir pero debo tener todo claro si no, esto sería peor, "y tu amiga Seo te dijo que escuchó como Miyako-san le decía a Nozaki "comer ahí fue divertido, hagamos esto más seguido" y como Nozaki respondió "repitámoslo el siguiente fin de semana"?" Es que no tiene sentido, en que universo Nozaki tendría una cita con ella? En primer lugar, sin que yo me entere?! Mierda, ese desgraciado tuvo una cita con una "Oneesan", lo mataré, ni siquiera yo eh tenido aun una cita, maldita sea, todo el mundo me gana, maldito Nozaki! Como se atreve!, oh lo olvidé ahora Chiyó está gritando y llorando al mismo tiempo como una niña de 5 años cuando pierde su Tanuki de felpa.

Regreso a la realidad viendo como Sakura está completamente triste, maldita sea, que diablos debo hacer en una situación asi!? Aun no me creo que esto tenga sentido. Solo queda una opción "Sakura, alguien debe preguntarle de nuevo todo desde el inicio, estoy completa y absolutamente seguro que esto es un mal entendido!" Me mira algo más calmada, Nozaki no es asi, es Nozaki por todo lo sagrado, si estuvo en una cena en la noche pudo ser porque sus editores se encontraron o algo así… aunque es imposible que Ken san cene con Nozaki, pero quizás tenían si o si que encontrarse por trabajo, aunque no entiendo que hacía MIyako san ahí, y quizás sea porque su ex editor los obligo! Si! Quizás sea algo asi! Simplemente tener una cita? ese no es Nozaki!

**Chiyo´s Pov**

Estamos en su casa, después de la escuela para ayudar con el manga como siempre y hacemos la pregunta, " la cena en la noche?...ah hablan de mi cita con Miyako san?" Nozaki kun nos respondió eso a Mikorin y a mí, y ahora ya no quiero saber más, me voy a la mesa para entintar, no hay duda, mi mente ya no quiere pensar… la realidad apesta, la realidad apesta, no quiero vivir en la realidad… la realidad… no existe ahora… entintado, tengo que entintar… mi vida es el entintado, yo soy la tinta, la tintan no piensa, no tiene sentimientos, soy la tinta, la tinta…. La tinta…

**Mikorin´s Pov**

Alguien toca a la puerta, mientras Sakura está en modo negación haciendo los entintados, mirando fijamente las páginas sin siquiera pestañear, y yo simplemente estoy en shock.

Que carajos significa esto!? Demonios, no sé qué pensar, o que decir o que hacer, Sakura… pobre Sakura… y yo…perdí, siempre pierdo… incluso Nozaki tuvo una cita antes que yo… mierda…

**Wakamatsu's Pov**

El ambiente es raro… muy raro… yo solo vine porque Nozaki sempai me tenía que pasar la nueva canción de mi adorada Lorelai, Sakura sempai parece estar demasiado metida en el entintado, tanto que apenas si escucho como respirar y Mikoshiba san está en un rincón sentado, parece deprimido mirando hacia la nada, no sé qué hacer para aliviar la tensión, Nozaki sempai también me mira como pidiéndome ayuda, creo que no sabe qué sucede tampoco. Quizás empezar una conversación seria lo conveniente, pero no tengo idea como iniciar una… ah…quizás sobre lo que Seo sempai me comentó "Nozaki sempai, es verdad lo que escuche?" me mira intrigado, parece que no comprende mi pregunta, amablemente continuo, "escuché que tuviste una cita con una chica muy bonita", porque el ambiente está más que oscuro, depresivo y pesado?. Nozaki sempai parece que también lo siente, me acerco un poco a él y le pregunto en un susurro que pasa, él me dice que no tiene ni idea de que sucede, parece que todos tuvieron un mal día.

De pronto el timbre suena fuertemente y parece atascado por que no para de sonar, la puerta está siendo tocada con insistencia, que sucede ahora?

**Nozaki`s Pov**

No se cómo llegamos a esto, pero en mi departamento están Sakura, Mikoshiba, Wakamatsu y ahora Maeno con Miyako san. No comprendo cómo llegamos a este mal entendido, pero extrañamente todo el día me han estado preguntando una y otra vez lo mismo. Tener a Sakura y Mikoshiba deprimidos en mi departamento es soportable, pero esto es ridículo, porqué diablos viene Maeno aquí?! De pronto sin motivo aparente, luego de estar tocando la puerta como loco, comenzó a gritar cosas sin sentido como que él ahora lo sabía todo y que estaba realmente molesto, miré a Miyako san de reojo para tratar de entender algo, ella parecía más confusa que yo, extrañamente Sakura seguía entintando sin moverse, creo que no a pestañeado desde que se sentó, por lo menos alguien sigue siendo confiable en esta situación, lo más importante es el manga ahora!, "que es lo que se supone te pone molesto Maeno?" le pregunto tratando de evitar botarlo por la ventana. "Cita!" grita. Miyako san intenta decir algo pero es interrumpida por el idiota de Maeno "Me acabo de enterar por Miyako sensei!, que tuvieron una cita en un restaurante francés ayer por la noche! Eso me pone muy molesto Nozaki sensei! " miro a Miyako san, diablos, no se supone que este idiota no se tenía que enterar!?

"Maeno san, como lo dices suena a que tuvimos una cena romántica y este no es el caso… Nozaki kun y yo tuvimos esa cena para poder sacar fotos del lugar y luego para ver la comida y usarla como referencia, fue una cita de información. Tu sacaste tus conclusiones al ver las fotos y al decirte que si fue una cita." Responde mirando a Maeno, Extrañamente el ambiente se pone más agradable, es extraño. Maeno, me mira y después de calmarse un poco dice una idiotez "Estaba molesto por que si estaban saliendo y me enteraba por fotografías era falta de confianza, pero ahora estoy molesto por que no me invitaron, discúlpense!".

"Largo de mi casa!".

**Wakamatsu's Pov**

Vaya que raro mal entendido, bueno, me alegro que esto se haya arreglado, increíblemente Sakura sempai está llorando de felicidad. Supongo que se siente muy aliviada que este mal entendido no pasó a mayores. Mikoshiba san también está feliz, que buenos amigos son ambos! Pero ahora el deprimido es Nozaki sempai, me parecio raro, ese tal Maeno san parece ser una persona agradable, ya que antes de irse le dijo algo a Nozaki sempai "Ya se! Cuando necesites salir a cualquier lado, yo te acompañare!, será como en los viejos tiempos cuando yo era tu editor! Será divertido, que te parece!? Nos vemos! Chao!" es raro, pero cuando terminó de decir aquello, Nozaki sempai se puso depresivo. Ahora murmura algo raro.

**Nozaki`s Pov.**

No pienso salir de mi casa nunca más, nunca más… nunca más… nunca.

**Feliz año nuevo! *o* este es mi regalito! Espero les guste XD intenté hacerlo rápido jiji, besos y abashosh a la distancia! Y bueno solo falta el de Seo y Wakamatsu XD adoro a este par. Me preguntaba si sería bueno ahora hacer el mal entendido al revés, ósea como fue un mal entendido de Kashima sobre Hori, hacer uno de Hori sobre Kashima. XD a ver que dicen, besos, el siguiente si o si será el de Seo y Waka, -3-. Si alguien ve Fairy Tail tengo algunos fics que sería interesante que leyeran, solo pasense por mi perfil y ahí debe estar… creo, XD, jiji beshosh y feliz pasada navidad y un lindo año nuevo!**


End file.
